One Year On
by Fimbrethil
Summary: It's been a year since the events that brought Ash and MaryLynette together. Ash comes back to Briar Creek, but has brought danger with him... Someone's out to kill them! Fluffy bits. Chapter 10 up. Please R&R.
1. The Knight Errant Returns

Disclaimer: The Nightworld and its characters belong to L.J. Smith, not me.  
  
I know it's been done before but I don't care! This is my version. I apologize (sort of), in advance for anything that seems weird to Americans and Canadians, as I'm not from North America and the place where you put stuff in the back of the car is a boot, not a trunk dammit!!! (I would also like to point out that both words are equally ludicrous. What does footwear or an elephant's nose really have to do with storage space in a car anyhow?) Anyway, there may be some colloquialisms that you don't recognize, and I few details that I don't know, but I've tried to stay away from them to make everyone happy.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
1. The Knight Errant Returns  
  
Ash ran his fingers worriedly through his blond hair. He could hardly believe that the moment he had been waiting for, which he had been waiting an entire year for, was about to come true. He was nervous though. He didn't know if he had done enough for her, if she would be able to look at him without any hate or disappointment.  
  
He sighed and turned his attention back to the driving.

* * *

Mary-Lynette was currently not anxious in the slightest. This was because she was working on her truck.  
  
Since Ash had left and her car had blown up, Mary-Lynette had been without transport. For her and Mark to go into Briar Creek, this had been a pain. Either her father all Claudine, (who was right up there in the 'World's Worst Driver' stakes), had to take them into town. So, when Vic and Todd had decided to leave, they also decided to sell their truck. Mary- Lynette had bought it.  
  
Unfortunately, it was little more than a lump of rust, and since she could no longer ask Jeremy to do it up for her, Mary-Lynette had spent most of her free daylight hours fixing it up. It had helped to give her something other to think about than Ash and how much she missed him. At the recommendation of the Redfern's, she had bought new doors for the back seat, so that people could get out of it from the inside. Most of the engine had needed something done with it as well, if nothing more than a bit of TLC.  
  
And even though it had been an entire year, it still wasn't working properly.  
  
Whoa, thought Mary-Lynette, an entire year. Just about anyway. She stood up suddenly, nearly banging her head on the bonnet. Had he forgotten? Was he coming? Rowan and Kestrel had been trying to bring their brother up in conversation for the last few weeks, but Mary-Lynette had ignored them or changed the subject, not wanting to know.  
  
If she thought about him too much the longing became overpowering. There was nothing more in the world she wanted.  
  
And now it was exactly a year since she had first met him.  
  
I should go and ask Rowan if she knows if he's coming or not, she thought.  
  
Mary-Lynette abandoned the car and went inside to get changed.

* * *

Ash pulled his car into the driveway of Burdock farm. Jade was sitting on the porch, playing with Tiggy. Tiggy was a lot bigger than when Ash had last seen him, but the tiger-stripes were still the same.  
  
Jade jumped up as he got out of the car. "Ash! Hey, Rowan, Kestrel, he's here!" Then she ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Ash gave her an odd look as he warily returned the hug. "What's up with you?" he asked.  
  
"Everything's wonderful, don't you think?"  
  
"Um, maybe. Where's Rowan?"  
  
"Inside, they should be coming down..."  
  
Rowan and Kestrel appeared in the doorway. Ash disentangled himself from his youngest sister and went to them.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Kestrel gave Jade a withering glare and Ash a dark look. "Hi Ash." Then she went back inside.  
  
Confused by the antics of both his younger sisters, Ash looked at Rowan. She gave him a warm smile and a quick hug. "Come on in Ash."  
  
Inside they sat down at the kitchen table. "What's up with them?"  
  
"Jade is in love with Mark, again. They keep breaking up and getting back together. And Kestrel is pissed off because she can't really leave Briar Creek and you can.  
  
"Oh. How are you? Any problems since I talked to you last?"  
  
"Nope. That witch from Circle Daybreak stopped by again. Are you keeping tabs on us?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You don't need to, we're fine."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm still the head of the family out here." Ash paused for a moment. "So. How's..."  
  
"Mary-Lynette?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's fine. She's going to Oregon State when the summer's over. Studying astrophysics and English literature."  
  
"English lit? Why's she doing a double degree?"  
  
"She said something about it opening her eyes to other people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a longer pause as Ash willed himself to ask The Question. "Has she mentioned me?"  
  
"Not lately, no. She used to ask what you were up to and things, but now if we bring up you name, she tunes out or changes the subject, sorry Ash."  
  
So it was true. You could lose your soulmate by being apart too long. Everyone else back in Vegas had reassured him that it wasn't possible, but Ash always had a sneaking suspicion that he would be the first one to prove them wrong.  
  
"Where can I find her?"  
  
"She's probably at home working ton the truck. She's trying to get it ready for when she moves away. She doesn't want it to crap out on her when she doesn't have the time to fix it."  
  
"She bought a truck?"  
  
"Yeah, she needed wheels."  
  
"There was another pause. What the hell was he going to do?  
  
"I've got to see her."  
  
"Then go."

* * *

Rowan smiled as Ash walked out the door. Her little story about Mary- Lynette ad been true; her not wanting to talk about him, but it was hardly Rowan's fault that Ash had interpreted it the wrong way.  
  
Rowan was fairly confident that Mary-Lynette would be hoping to see Ash as much as much as Ash wanted to see Mary-Lynette.

* * *

Ash walked up to Mary-Lynette house, wondering the whole way what he was going to say to her. If only his friends could see him now. They all thought that he was smooth, always knew exactly what to say. So did Ash, most of the time. It was just Mary-Lynette. She completely unarmed him.  
  
Blinking, he found himself staring at her front door. What the hell was he going to say? _It doesn't really matter_, he said to himself. _She's not going to care. Just let her know that you do.  
  
_ Steeling himself he raised his hand to knock on the door. As he brought his fist down her the first rap, the door opened. Surprised, his hand kept going.  
  
Into Mary-Lynette's chest.  
  
He managed to stop it a hair's breadth away from her. He slowly drew it away, not able to look at her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
He was here. REALLY here. Not just in her imagination. But he looked so worried, as though she was going to say she hated him or something.  
  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the house. _Thank god my parents aren't here,_ she thought wildly. _I'd never live this down.  
_  
She shut the door behind them and then did something she's wanted to do ever since she first saw him. She punched him, square on the jaw, and knocked him flat.  
  
"Wha...?" Oops. She had better rectify the situation before he got up and started yelling. He probably hadn't noticed with the floor and her fist hitting him, but the brief moment of contact between her hand and his jaw sent sparks of lightning down her arm.  
  
She fell down on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. "Hey, what gives? Yomph..." She covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," she said, thinking how wonderfully clichéd it all was.  
  
He did. The pink haze raced up around her and engulfed her, and she knew it was doing exactly the same to him. Then his mind and hers merged and each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
_I've missed you so much; don't ever leave long again her mind cried to his.  
  
I promise, if you promise not to send me away again.  
  
I promise.  
  
I love you, but I was so afraid...  
  
Afraid that I would forget you? How could I? You're my soulmate. I'll never forget you. I've spent a year trying to, but it hasn't worked at all.  
  
I've tried to do what you said... is it what you wanted?  
_  
Mary-Lynette stopped for a moment to look at all the things his thoughts were trying to show her. He had done good things, and made a lot of things right. _It wasn't just for me that I asked you to do that. Your darker side is a part of you that will always be there, and I can accept that. But you have to accept it too, and that you can be good at the same time.  
  
_ She could feel the wonder building up in him. Wonder at how she knew exactly what to say to make everything perfect.  
  
_ I love you Ash, nothing can change that.  
  
You just made it more perfect. I love you.  
  
_ They stayed like that for awhile, just getting to know the feel of each others minds again, making the perfect moment last for as long as it could. Eventually, Mary-Lynette withdrew from the pink haze, back into the real world, where she found herself wrapped in Ash's arms and him in hers.  
  
"We should probably get up before my parents or brother find us here. It's a rather compromising position."  
  
Ash laughed softly. You're right. Where should we go?  
  
"It's getting dark. Let's go look at the stars."


	2. Stars and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got distracted by, well, life, school, exams and other stuff like that. I only write when I have spare time. Sorry. The lyrics are Coldplay's. Hooray for Coldplay!  
  
2. Stars and Plans  
  
They held hands the whole way up the hill, each enjoying the sensation of the other being right next to them.  
  
"I haven't been up here since you left. Anytime I came close, I just couldn't make my legs work. I'd sit down and cry."  
  
Ash gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you feel like that now?"  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
They lay down at the top, hands still clasped. Ash had his back against a tree, his arms around Mary-Lynette. They both looked at the starts for a long moment, talking of what Ash could see and what they both could. They spoke of what they had been doing, Ash telling Mary-Lynette about his work with Circle Daybreak and Mary-Lynette about school and Briar Creek.  
  
"What are we going to do next? If you're going to Oregon State, we still won't get to see each other very often. I'm based in Vegas, and that's a long way off."  
  
"What do you think of LA? Could you move there?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"I applied to UCLA as well and didn't tell anyone. I got in there too, for the same degree. I thought it would be easier for you to visit me there, or for e to visit you, even if you couldn't move out there."  
  
Ash stared at her in astonishment. "You know what, you're amazing. LA would be perfect. I have a cousin living there at the moment and they've got heaps of rooms, enough for both of us. Circle Daybreak's out there too and when I need to go to Vegas, I'll just drive out and you can come too."  
  
"Me? But why would I go?"  
  
"Because the only reason that I stay in Vegas is because there are people there who understand what I've been going through. Other people who have soulmates."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, my cousin in LA is one of them. His soulmate was human, but he had to change her into a vampire because she was dying of cancer."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty drastic."  
  
"She didn't want to die and my cousin didn't want her to either."  
  
"So are all the people who you live with in Vegas like... like us?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I'd love for you to meet some of them, and I know they'd all like to meet you. And it would finally stop them from bugging me about you all the time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was the only young one whose soulmate wasn't there. Thierry didn't have Hannah for quite awhile, but he found her recently. He's sort of used to being without his soulmate though, because he's a few thousand years old. The others didn't tend to ask him about how he felt without his soulmate, but they didn't seem to mind asking me. I did though."  
  
"A few thousand years old?"  
  
"He was the first made vampire. My ancestor, Maya, the first vampire, bit him and exchanged blood and he was the first made vampire. But that was back when humans lived in caves."  
  
"It really is another world, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry that the others bugged you about me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now."  
  
They sat quietly, looking at the starts again, Ash stroking Mary- Lynette's hair.  
  
_ Look at the stars,  
  
Look how they shine for you,  
  
And everything you do..._

_

* * *

_

A twig snapped in the darkness. Ash jumped to his feet, standing in front of Mary-Lynette. "Ow!" she hissed at him, as her head banged into the tree behind her.  
  
"Shh, there's someone out there. Over in the bushes," he whispered back.  
  
Mary-Lynette got up as slowly and quietly as she could, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it with the grace or stealth that Ash had. She peered into the darkness, seeing only shadowy shapes. "Can you see anything?"  
  
"No, but I can smell something." Louder he said, "Do you know anyone who wears Gillette aftershave?"  
  
There was a groan from the bush.  
  
"And eau de deer's blood?"  
  
An irritated noise was heard. "Ash you're such a loser."  
  
"Sounds like my brother and your sister."  
  
"I wonder what they could be doing, out here alone, in the middle of nowhere..."  
  
There was an outraged silence.  
  
"Well, well, look who's talking!"  
  
"I see you've learnt the fine art of irony while I've been away Jade."  
  
There were further exasperated noises and then a crunching as they moved over the scrub, snapping more twigs. Mark and Jade appeared, brushing off excess foliage. "Are you going to come home soon Mare? It's kinda late."  
  
_ I think he's trying to do the protective brother thing.  
  
Maybe you should go. I haven't spent much time with my sisters yet anyway.  
  
_ "Fine. See you tomorrow Ash."  
  
"'Night Mary-Lynette," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
That night as she drifted off to sleep, Mary-Lynette had never felt more content.

Don't worry, there's more to come, it's all in my head, and I will write it... eventually. If anyone could update me on what happened to book number 10 I'd really like to know. We're a bit out of the loop down here in ol' Aotearoa. All I've heard is that it was never published, and if that's changed HOW MUCH DO I WANT TO READ IT?!?!?!?!?!?!? cough Thanks for reading! 


	3. Into Venus

Er, sorry it's taken me so long to write any more. I'm a slacker who can never commit to anything. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Part 4 is partly written, (actually on paper! Not just in my head!), so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it...

SpiritOfEowyn: yup sure, but you may have to wait awhile til it's actually finished!

Birdhead : yay! recognize anything in this part?

I own nothing but the plot. The rest of the credit goes to L.J. Smith, except for the lyrics which belong to The Feelers, who ROCK!

3. Into Venus.  
  
_Rowan, you are a rather nasty older sister_, said Ash as he came out of his bedroom the next morning.  
  
"Oh, get over it Ash. You were just so mopey, you deserved it."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Ash sighed, annoyed, then gave Rowan a flashing smile. "Guess what she did when she saw me?" The smile became slightly wicked.  
  
"Kissed you," said Rowan, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nope. That was the second thing. Guess again."  
  
"I don't know Ash," said Rowan, slightly exasperated.  
  
"Stop being irritating and tell us Ash," said Kestrel.  
  
"She punched me in the jaw."  
  
Rowan and Kestrel burst out laughing. "Really? She did that?" said Rowan when she had regained her composure. "She told us once that the first thing she wanted to do when she saw you was knock you flat!" This started Rowan and Kestrel off again.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's Jade this morning? Still in bed?"  
  
"Nope. She's off with Mark again. It must be a 'good' patch at the moment."  
  
"Oh. So... how have you guys been? Okay?"  
  
Rowan smiled gently at him. "Ash, if you would rather be somewhere else, just go. We all know why you're here..." he was already out the door.  
  
"That was kind of rude," said Kestrel with a glare towards the door.  
  
"That's our brother for you," replied Rowan with a knowing smile.

* * *

When Ash arrived on Mary-Lynette's door-step, Claudine answered the door.  
  
"Hi, is uh, Mary-Lynette in?"  
  
Claudine looked at him suspiciously. "Weren't you here last summer? I thought you didn't like each other?"  
  
"Yes, well, things change I suppose," said Ash giving her a flashing grin, with what he hoped were beguiling blue eyes.  
  
Thankfully Mary-Lynette had heard him at the door "Oh, good you're here early. Claudine, I'm going out, I'll see you later, bye!" She pushed Ash out of the door and quickly shut it behind her.  
  
They walked quickly to Ash's car and hopped in. "Now what?" asked Ash.  
  
"I don't know, Briar Creek, or just drive somewhere?"  
  
"I'm kind of sick of driving. Let's go to Briar Creek."  
  
They drove in comfortable silence until they got to the town. "I need gas," said Ash as he pulled into the gas station.  
  
He had just finished filling the car and had gone inside to pay when a silver, very expensive looking car pulled up next to Mary-Lynette, who was standing by the pump. An anxious-looking guy with steel-blue eyes looked her up and down. "Are you Mary-Lynette?"  
  
Mary-Lynette looked at him in shock. "Yes, who are-"  
  
"Good. Where's Ash?"  
  
"He's inside paying-"  
  
The door on the other side of the car opened and a girl Mary- Lynette hadn't noticed in the shadows stepped out. She was lithe and graceful, with long dark hair and green eyes. "I'll get him," she said, and strode over towards the shop.  
  
Mary-Lynette found herself starting to get angry. "What's going on? Who are you?" she demanded of anxious-guy. Looking at him closer, she noticed that he was actually really good-looking, not that she was interested. Very good looking. In the same sort of way as... Ash. "Are you..." she trailed off.  
  
Anxious-guy gave her a quick apologetic smile and relaxed a bit. "Sorry, I would have liked our first meeting to be less tense, but we've got to get you and Ash out of here." Mary-Lynette's eyes widened.  
  
Before she could say anything, Ash and the girl came hurrying back out of the store, speaking rapidly.  
  
"How did he find out?" Ash was asking.  
  
"We don't know. There must be an informant at Thierry's. The point is that we have to get the two of you out of here, now."  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"They'll be fine; they're only after the two of you. In their eyes, your sisters haven't committed any serious offences."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to go and see them, because Jade has been in and out of love with Mary-Lynette's brother all year." He paused to get his breath. "This is going to take some sorting. Hey Quinn," Ash said to the guy in the car. "How much time have we got?" he said, looking at both of the strangers.  
  
"Two, maybe three days at the most. They have to get here from the East Coast, bit we're not entirely sure when they left. We've got to get the two of you out of here by the end of tomorrow or else it will be too late."  
  
By this point Mary-Lynette was frustrated and very confused. "What the HELL is going on?" she yelled.  
  
All three of them looked at her in surprise. Ash recovered the quickest, looking at her with a very worried expression. "My father has found out about us, about you." He took a deep breath and looked at her with dark green, concerned eyes. "He's sent people to kill us both." He looked back at Quinn and the girl. "We'd better go back to the house. My sisters need to know about this too."

* * *

Ten minutes later, after a quick introduction, Mary-Lynette, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Rowan and Kestrel were seated around the kitchen table at Burdock farm. Ash glanced around. "Where's Jade?"  
  
"Still with Mark," said Kestrel with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Quinn, could you call her? You've got the best range, and she's more likely to respond to someone who isn't a sibling," said Rowan.  
  
Quinn nodded shortly and his eyes shadowed for a moment. The other vampires around the table all winced slightly. "She's coming."  
  
A minute later, Jade burst in the kitchen door, dragging a pissed- off looking Mark behind her. They sat down and Jade looked around worriedly. "What's going on?" Then she looked at Quinn. "Why are you here, anyhow, and with a human? I thought you hated them?"  
  
"You should read my letters more often Jade, and then you might have known about what happened to Quinn," said Ash.  
  
"That's beside the point anyhow," said Quinn. "Your father has found out about Ash and Mary-Lynette. We're not sure how, but he has. He's found out about some of the other soulmate pairs in Las Vegas as well, but they're all protected by Thierry, and Rashel and I can take care of ourselves. Ash and Mary-Lynette are the most vulnerable out of all of us, being isolated out here. We have to get the two of them out of here as quickly as possible.  
  
"What about us?" asked Rowan. "And Mark? And Mary-Lynette's family?"  
  
"You three will be overlooked as long as Ash isn't here and so will Mary-Lynette's family as long as she isn't here, but – Mark was it?" Mark nodded at Quinn. "You and Jade had better keep apart, I mean don't even look at each other at school, until someone from Circle Daybreak gives you an all-clear. Understood?"  
  
Jade and Mark nodded quickly, then looked back at Ash and Mary- Lynette. "What are you going to do Mare?" asked Mark.  
  
Mary-Lynette looked at Ash, then back to Quinn. "Would we be safe in Los Angeles for awhile?"  
  
"Probably. Ash, do you have any connections there?"  
  
"Apart from people from the club, only Poppy and James. Are they still safe?"  
  
"Yes. James has kept very little contact with his family, so they don't know or care what happens to him. Fine, if you can move to LA that would be ideal. Vegas at the moment is a bit risky, until the spy is found anyhow." Quinn looked around the table. "So. Mary-Lynette and Ash are going to go and live with James and Poppy in LA. Do we have any objections?"  
  
"Um, Mare, what are you going to tell Dad and Claudine?" asked Mark.  
  
"The truth, or at least part of it. I applied to UCLA and got in. I can go to college there instead, and I've got the paperwork to prove it. I'll just have to move out a little sooner than we thought."  
  
Mark looked really shocked. "Wow. So you're really going to go?"  
  
Mary-Lynette smiled sadly at her brother. "I don't think I've got much choice really."  
  
There was a moment's silence until Rashel spoke up. We want to be out of here by midday tomorrow. Let's get to it."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours was a blur for Mary-Lynette. Announcing to her Dad and Claudine that she was leaving, packing, trying to fit all her telescope pieces and binoculars into bubble-wrap bags, her posters and planispheres, telling her friends, quickly sending off her acceptance letter to UCLA, saying goodbye to Mark and the girls, and before she knew it, she was driving out of Briar Creek with Ash. They had decided to dump Ash's car in Mad Dog Creek and take Mary-Lynette's truck as it was less likely to be tracked, even if it did fall apart halfway to California. They had left Quinn and Rashel behind, posing as telephone repairers, but really installing protections on Mary-Lynette's house so that no one would be able to track them through her family.  
  
Ash stretched out beside her in the passenger seat. "I really should apologize," he said. "If I hadn't come, perhaps no of this would have happened."  
  
"I know Ash," said Mary-Lynette. "But this probably would have happened anyway. No matter what happens, I'd rather have you with me than to never see you again." She sighed and concentrated on the driving for awhile. "It's kind of weird you know."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Well, we've been apart for an entire year, and now I've left my family behind, for good pretty much, and so have you. It's just the two of us."  
  
Ash caught her eye briefly and gave her a smile. "Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm going to miss my family... and you're a bit of a poor second..." she shot him a teasing grin.  
  
"You wound me, my love. I am shocked!"  
  
The gentle teasing banter continued as Venus rose into the sky off to one side, and went on as it faded into the night sky and they left Briar Creek farther and farther behind.  
  
_Come my little Venus, _

_Can't you feel? _

_I__t's in all of us, _

_Like the light that will see you soon _

_Give up yourself, _

_And dive into the moon... _


	4. Poppy's Prediction

4. Poppy's Prediction  
  
When Ash and Mary-Lynette finally arrived in Los Angeles, it was after midnight. It had taken them several days longer than normal to get there, as Ash had wanted to take some lengthy detours to try and lose any pursuers.  
  
Time alone with Ash had allowed Mary-Lynette to finally realise that they really were meant to be together. All through the year, she had worried that it wouldn't work out, the way normal relationships often didn't, despite the best of intentions. Now, getting to know what it was like to have him around, Mary-Lynette had realised how having a soulmate was supposed to be. Apart from wanting to discover a star, Mary-Lynette had never felt more complete. Ash was her other half, and she knew that she would never be able to _be_ without him.  
  
Living with Ash however, was going to be another story.  
  
The perks of going to sleep and waking up in Ash's arms were starting to be out weighed by some of his bachelor habits. Namely, forgetting to clean the sink out after shaving in the mornings. It would be left, filled with little bits of gristle. Yuck. Mary-Lynette could remember Mark doing the same thing when he first began to shave until she pointed it out him.  
  
Yes, a few things were going to have to change in Ash's life.  
  
A few things were going to change in Mary-Lynette's life as well. Such as the prospect of having an actual _physical_ relationship with someone. Mary-Lynette didn't have much experience in such matters, but Ash, of course, had plenty. And the worst thing was Mary-Lynette didn't know what she wanted! Ash was being very much the gentleman, playing it slow, letting her make all the moves, but sometimes Mary-Lynette would see a flash in his eyes, and she knew he wanted more.  
  
Ash pulled into an underground car park with a bump, distracting Mary- Lynette from her thoughts. _I'll worry about it later_, she thought to herself. _Plenty of time_.  
  
"So, this is it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How far away is the campus?"  
  
"Not far. You'll be able to go in with James some days. He's getting himself and education apparently."  
  
They got out of the car and Mary-Lynette peered into the damp darkness of the parking lot. "Do they know we're here?"  
  
"No, I didn't want anyone else to find out, so we'll be a surprise."  
  
"What if they're not home?"  
  
"I have a key."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"Enough! You can stop worrying Mare, I've got everything under control."  
  
"This from the guy who thought that he was going to spend his summer in Oregon," she said shooting him a slightly annoyed look, at which she received a grimace in return. "Sorry Ash. The whole thing frightens me a little, and trying to figure out you and me at the same time... sometimes it feels like my head is going to implode."  
  
Another grimace. "It's not every day you find out your father's trying to hunt you and your soulmate down and kill you either."  
  
Mary-Lynette reached out to take his hand and give it a squeeze, tingeing her vision with translucent pink. Ash squeezed back in return. "Let's go meet your cousin."

* * *

The walls of the corridor were a non-descript cream, with the paint peeling at the edges, and there was a strong smell of industrial disinfect in the air. Ash walked to the end of the passageway where he opened a door to a stairwell.  
  
"It's a long way up I'm afraid, Poppy and James are at the top and there's no elevator."  
  
"That's alright, stairs are good for you," she replied. Stairs weren't a big deal really. "Which one's your cousin? Poppy or James? You never mentioned."  
  
"James. His mother is my father's sister."  
  
"And they're both vampires, but soulmates, and part of Circle Daybreak?"  
  
"Yup. But Poppy didn't used to be a vampire. She was human, but got cancer. A very terminal kind. She only had about three months to live when James changed her to save her from dying. But she had to pretend she had died to the rest of her family and friends because otherwise the doctors would have wanted to know how she got better. Only her twin brother knows what really happened. So then she and James had to go on the run to avoid being caught by both humans and the Nightworld. James' family thinks that he's living it up here at the moment and don't really know what's going on."  
  
"Which is what you thought about your family too, isn't it? That they didn't really know what was happening and you just had to be circumspect."  
  
"That's what I thought." He sighed.  
  
Just as Mary-Lynette started to puff, the stairs ended and they were in another narrow passage. Ash walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on a door.  
  
There was a pause and a scuffle behind the door as someone looked through the peep-hole. Ash preened and shot a winning smile towards it. A muffled squeal was emitted and the door was flung open.  
  
"Ash!" cried a small, copper-haired elfin girl, who wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Mary-Lynette frowned. This was a bit familiar...  
  
"We were so afraid when Thierry told us," the girl said. "We didn't know what was going to happen or if you'd even got to Briar Creek..." she trailed off, noticing Mary-Lynette in the shadows. Her eyes widened and she gave her a big smile. "You're Mary-Lynette!" She looked back at Ash. "I take it you guys need somewhere to lay low for awhile. Does anyone else know you two are here?"  
  
"My sisters, Mary-Lynette's family, though only her brother really knows what's going on, Rashel and Quinn."  
  
"Good. Rashel and Quinn will tell Thierry, and all will be well." She opened the door. "Come on in, you guys look pooped."  
  
They went through the door, dragging their luggage behind them. The inside of the apartment was nothing like the rest of the building. It was beautifully furnished in earthy colours and had a homey feeling to it.  
  
"If you guys want something to eat... er, I think there are some M&M's in the cupboard, Mary-Lynette, there might be some Frosted Flakes as well, though whether we have milk is another story..." she reached up and grabbed a key from a rack on the wall and tossed it to Ash. She turned to him and said "You know the drill."  
  
Ash nodded shortly and went back out the door, leaving Mary-Lynette slightly confused, until she remembered. This wasn't Briar Creek, where there were plenty or large animals. Here the only large animals were humans. And that's why they only had M&M's and Frosted Flakes.  
  
Ash disappeared out the door, and Poppy went to the fridge. "We have milk, but I don't think you should drink it somehow. Green is usually the wrong colour for milk." She went over to a cupboard. "A-ha!" she exclaimed. "I was right! M&M's!" Mary-Lynette smiled gratefully.  
  
"Could I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just find you a cup," said Poppy, throwing an M&M into her mouth. "Man, I love these things." She then gave Mary-Lynette a very straight look. "So how are you holding up? It's not particularly nice being wrenched away from your family indefinitely is it?" She grabbed a handful of M&M's and offered the bag to Mary-Lynette.  
  
Chocoholic vampires? _There's a new concept_, thought Mary-Lynette. "Okay I guess," she said. "It's all moving a bit fast though. A couple of days ago I was looking forward to just seeing Ash, but now I'm going to be living with him!"  
  
"Don't worry, you guys are meant for each other. It'll work out fine. Mind you, he's got a few bad habits you might need to beat out of him first..."  
  
"Yeah like not cleaning the sink out after shaving..."  
  
"Jamie did that too! But he's house-trained now. Took awhile though." Poppy gave Mary-Lynette a wink, then turned her head towards the door suddenly.  
  
Mary-Lynette turned as well, but there was no one there. Then a jingle of keys was heard and the door opened.  
  
A guy with light brown hair and grey eyes, about the same age as Ash walked in. He looked a bit like James Dean. "House-trained am I?" He said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
The two of them shared a long sweet long, until James turned to look at Mary-Lynette. "Hi Mary-Lynette, I'm Ash's cousin James. I saw him on he stairs, he explained everything." He moved to stand next to Poppy. "No wonder Ash has changed so much."  
  
"I know," replied Poppy.  
  
Mary-Lynette was starting to feel confused again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Sorry?"  
  
"Ash has calmed down a lot since he met you, and you're just so right for him. You'll keep him guessing. He's too sure of himself," said James.  
  
"And he was such a player!" interjected Poppy.  
  
"I don't know if you needed to mention that..." said James, giving Mary- Lynette a slightly worried look.  
  
"Don't worry, I've been well-informed of his reputation from his sisters. Jade, in particular told me heaps... a bit too much even, once we got to know each other a bit better. I don't think she can understand how the two of us can be soulmates. We seem too different."  
  
"You are and yet you're not..." said Poppy, reaching over to take Mary- Lynette's hand, and her eyes seemed to look right through Mary-Lynette. "You won't feel truly together until one of you makes a choice that will change both your lives, and if you chose to follow on path," Poppy's eyes widened, "there will be a death..."  
  
Mary-Lynette stared at Poppy in astonishment, and fear.  
  
Poppy took her hand away and shook her head. James put a comforting arm around her waist. "Sorry Mary-Lynette," Poppy apologised. "That doesn't happen to me very often. I'm part witch you see, as well as a vampire."  
  
The door opened and they all turned towards it as Ash strode in. "What is it about prophecies from the North twins and my soulmate?" He looked at Mary-Lynette. _I heard it all as I was coming up the stairs. Are you alright?  
  
NO!  
  
Dumb question. Sorry. _He gazed intently at her for a moment.  
  
"What did you mean about prophecies from the North twins?"  
  
"Do you remember that I told you that someone told me that one day I would really care about somebody - and it would hurt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That was Poppy's twin brother Phil who told me that, and he was right. Now we've got another prediction. Wonderful. Just when life was interesting enough, we get a prophecy. It's not like there's enough of them floating around at the moment."  
  
They stood in silence. Mary-Lynette at least understood that last comment. Ash had told her about the Wild Powers and how Circle Daybreak was trying to find them. Ash's most recent assignment had been trying to find a lost witch, but he hadn't managed to get very far with it.  
  
"You guys are in luck," said James, breaking the moment. "We have one fully furnished apartment available. You don't need to pay rent of course, just your bills." He went across to the key rack and selected a set. He gave a key to Ash and one to Mary-Lynette. "Here you go, you can move in today, it's clean. You're two floors below us, so you won't have to climb as many stairs."  
  
Mary-Lynette looked at the keys and then at Ash. He raised an eyebrow in response. _Well my lady? Might I escort thee to our most humble abode?  
  
Idiot._ She smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Hooray! I've put up another chapter! And it hasn't taken the better part of a year to write it! Hope you've enjoyed it, please review. The Nightworld and its characters do not belong to me etc.

Sorry about some of the short cuts that I took in writing this. I'm lazy.

"Poppy" is a really annoying name to type. Do you know how many times I wrote Poopy instead? And I really wanted to write "lift" instead of "elevator" but never mind. I refuse to spell "colour" without the "u" though. It's just wrong!

Chapter five has been written, I just need to type it! And now I should go do some statistics before I fail my next test. sigh


	5. High Style Gorilla take 2

5. High Style Gorilla (Take 2)

Sorry, I really hated the last chapter I wrote, this is a revised version, hopefully without most of the badness that was in it before. I hope no one actually liked the original! (though I can repost it for anyone who really did like it…)

I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy!

After lugging her bags down two flights of stairs, Mary-Lynette was glad to have finally reached her new home. All she wanted to do now was collapse on the couch and let her mind go numb for a couple of hours. Infomercials to the rescue.

Ash opened the door and dumped his bags inside. He then looked Mary-Lynette up and down.

Next thing Mary-Lynette knew, he swept her off her feet and carried her through the door. "Now, my Lady, we have arrived."

The place seemed warm and comfortable, if a little lacking in personality. Ash put her down gently and Mary-Lynette stood in his arms contentedly.

"So mine handsome gorilla, what shall we do anon? I am much fatiguéd, from our perilous journey, and I am forced to admit that I shall soon wish to collapse upon the couch."

"Gorilla?"

"To be a knight, thou must have armour that shineth like a clear lake in the moonlight."

"I'll put that on my to-do list," said Ash wryly, his eyes a mischievous green.

"We're done with the flowery language then? My brain's starting to shut down."

"Couch and TV?"

"Couch and TV. We can unpack tomorrow."

"Agreed." Ash went back to the hallway to get Mary-Lynette's bags, and Mary-Lynette decided to explore her new home.

There was a small, but serviceable galley-style kitchen, with a couple of pots and pans in the cupboards, plates and cutlery in the drawers. The stove was clean too. There was a dining table and chairs at one end of the kitchen.

Past the dining table, the room opened up into the lounge, which had two three-seater couches, a couple of chairs and a glass coffee table. _This is a really nice apartment! I think we ought to give James some money for this, _Mary-Lynette thought. The door from the lounge led back to a tiny hallway which went past the front door and the entrances to the bathroom, toilet and bedroom.

_Hold the phone…_ Bedroom. Singular. It made perfect sense of course. But Mary-Lynette hadn't really considered the long-term implications of actually living with Ash. Running from Briar Creek had seemed like more of an adventure, and waking up in Ash's arms had been part of the adventure. But now…

Thinking a little more, Mary-Lynette realised that there was nothing she wanted more than to wake up in Ash's arms every single day. The going to sleep in his arms bit was making her slightly nervous though. Nervous in a good way.

Ash had just finished putting her things in the bedroom, his own bags were still outside the door. Mary-Lynette picked one up and started to haul it in.

As she dragged it inside, Ash looked up at her and raised one eyebrow. "Oh, don't look at me like that, you… munted idiot! I _do_ know my own mind."

"Alrighty then. But Mare…" he crossed the room to her and gazed intently into her eyes. "Well, I am an adolescent male and despite my deep love and respect for you I-"

"Ash, shut up. I know _your_ mind fairly well too."

Much to his chagrin Ash actually blushed. Mary-Lynette gave him a warm smile. "We'll be fine Ash. Nothing can stop us now." She paused and gave him a speculative look. "What was that you were saying about love?"

Ash knew a cue when he got one. Giving her his most dazzling flashing grin, he grabbed her hands and swung her in a circle. Mary-Lynette laughed delightedly and didn't resist when he pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked up at him and he sobered. "Mare," he began hoarsely, "I'm nothing without you."

_You're still a calculating chauvinistic prig, _said Mary-Lynette as she pulled him in for a kiss.

_But you know you enjoy it… _he replied jokingly, but the curious mix of emotions Mary-Lynette could feel behind his thought; love, partnership, protectiveness, lust and longing, made her shiver with anticipation.

_Do you think couch and TV could wait just a little?_

Mary-Lynette kissed him harder in answer.

* * *

Awhile later, when they were lying on the couch watching the television, but not really paying it any real attention, they were disturbed by a subterranean growl.

Mary-Lynette tried to ignore it, but the growling gradually got louder and more insistent. After a particularly long and loud burble, Ash said "Why don't we get some pizza delivered?"

"I suppose. I just don't want to move."

"We don't have to just yet," said Ash, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. "Here you go. Order."

Twenty minutes later, Mary-Lynette did have to get up to go and get the delivery. When she opened the box to see the steaming pizza and her stomach rumbled even louder, she decided it was probably worth getting up for.

* * *

Hours later, when the pizza was eaten and she was asleep in his arms, Ash looked down at Mary-Lynette and stroked her hair softly. He couldn't bear to move her for fear of waking her, and decided that they would just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

Fear. It was both exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Fear of losing her, but exhilarating that he was actually holding her. Clearly his life would never be the same again. And despite missing out on some seriously good parties, Ash felt the better for it.

In spite of the fear, Ash eventually let himself drift off to sleep as well, content.

* * *

When they awoke from their slumber, it was not in each others arms, nor was it morning. The perils of glass coffee tables had become rather obvious.

During the night, one of them had rolled over in sleep. Mary-Lynette had woken to find herself falling off the couch. Ash had awakened to her cry of pain.

Mary-Lynette had fallen onto the coffee table. To try and stop from banging her head, she had put her hand out. Unfortunately, her hand had gone through the large glass pane of the table.

Ash quickly picked her up and carried her away from the table. A shard of glass was still in her hand, and tears were running down her cheeks. The smell of fresh blood had heightened Ash's senses, much to his dismay. It seemed completely insensitive, but there was little he could do about it.

He sat her down on the kitchen bench and began to inspect her hand. The gashes from the glass were horrible, some deep. They were causing her a lot of pain, and he could feel it through their link.

Putting his hand under her chin and brushing away the tears, Ash said "I think we need to get you to a doctor. You can't heal quickly, and that piece of glass is in an artery. You will loose too much blood if we take it out here." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Mary-Lynette bit her lip against the pain and gave him a slightly curious look despite the throbbing of her hand. "How do you know?"

"It's the blood."

Mary-Lynette looked closer at him, and saw the silver in his eyes and the redness of his lips. He knew it was how he appeared before or after he fed. "Will you be able to control yourself?" she asked. "At the hospital I mean?"

"Yeah, the antiseptic smells should take care of it. But that's besides the point. We need to get you to a hospital." With those words, he grabbed his wallet and keys, picked up Mary-Lynette and began to take her down to the car – before her pain could overwhelm _him._


	6. Spotted

Once again, it's been a long, long time. Sorry! I've been reading too much instead of writing! Thanks to Aglaia di Willow, Vampyric, God'sgurl, Natli, HannahluvsB2D, and Cat2000 for reviewing. The next chapter will be up very, very soon! I promise!

6. Spotted

After 6 hours of waiting Mary-Lynette was glad to finally see a doctor. They had quickly patched her up and given her pain relief when she had first arrived, but several ambulances had arrived soon after her, and understandably, the doctors and nurses had mostly vanished to take care of the people who were in more need than her. They told her to wait until someone came to put in stitches on the deeper cuts on her hand.

Ash had been good company, telling her stories of himself and his sisters when they were small, and making silly jokes. It had kept her mind off her hand at least, but 6 hours was a long time to wait.

The doctor who came to do her stitches was a chatty young man, obviously fresh from med school. Despite that, his stitches were small, even and promised little in the way of scars.

As the doctor finished, he gave her a smile and warned her not to fall off couches anymore. "And you had better take good care of her," he said to Ash, who gave him a rueful smile.

"Right folks, just go back to the reception to the way out and you'll be free to go home to bed, even though the sun has risen now! You've had a tiring night." He stood up and pointed them back to the reception area.

Walking down a long corridor, a nurse bustled past them, his arms filled with papers. He gave them a momentary glance as they walked past had then stopped. So did Ash.

Mary-Lynette kept walking for a few more steps, not realising what had happened. Then she turned too, to see the look of hatred passing between Ash and the nurse.

The nurse spoke quietly, with an English accent. "You're nicked Ash. Everyone with the council knows about you now, and your father has offered an enticing reward for anyone who sees or finds you. You're mine." He grinned, showing his teeth, and his eyes flickered sliver.

"Tell my father he has to catch me first. And so do you." With that statement, he grabbed Mary-Lynette by her good arm and began to run.

"We need to get out of here, now," said Ash. "That guy wasn't an ordinary nurse. He's a night person, someone I used to hang out with in fact…" Dammit all! Ash thought to himself as they reached the reception. We came so close to everything here being perfect…

"Damn glass coffee tables…" muttered Mary-Lynette next to him.

Ash looked down at her with concern. "Are you going to be okay? You know that we're going to have to move again…"

"Is there no way we can stay?"

Ash sighed dejectedly. They had reached the pickup truck in the parking lot. He didn't want this anymore than Mary-Lynette did, but knew it was the only way for them to stay together. "I think we're going to be spending a lot of time in your truck-"

"Let's talk about this when we've got a bit more time on our hands," said Mary-Lynette practically. "We're going to have to leave the apartment aren't we?"

"Yes," said Ash as they drove away from the hospital. "But we're both too tired to go anywhere today. We'll find a hotel for the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was tense to say the least. Ash drove as quickly as he could without attracting any unwanted attention, but Mary-Lynette felt like she had spent most of the trip glancing over her shoulder, making sure that they weren't being followed.

"I guess that the only good thing is that we haven't really unpacked yet," said Ash as they went up the stairs to the apartment.

"Where are we going to go Ash? Just to another part of the city? Sure, it might not be so good for going to college, but-"

"Mare," Ash broke in, "we can't stay in LA. They know that we're here and they will search everywhere for us until they find us. The logical place for them to start would be the university. If you were to step foot on campus they would get you."

Mary-Lynette started at him in disbelief. "Are you saying that I can't go to university? That I'm going to have to give it all up?"

Ash looked at her woefully. "Yes. Unless…"

Mary-Lynette narrowed her eyes at him. "What."

"Well it's either give up that, or we don't see each other. Ever." Ash let out a sigh. It had cost him a lot to say that, but he had to give her the choice.

They had reached the door to their apartment

"No. I don't want to give you up again. University can wait another couple of years. It will still be there."

As brave as she was trying to be about being violently uprooted yet again, as well as being forced to give up her dreams, Mary-Lynette just couldn't hold the sobs back. Ash pulled her into a rough embrace and she cried into his shirt.

When she was done, she smiled at him ruefully. "Sorry. I think the last few weeks have been a bit too much. I don't usually lose it so badly."

Ash held her good hand as they went into the apartment. "I wish none of this had happened too. Why can't we just be left alone? Sometimes I feel like I completely wrecked your life." He looked away from her and his hand trembled slightly in hers.

"No. You most definitely haven't." She dropped his hand and turned him to face her. "You are by far the most wonderful, amazing thing to happen to me. No question."

"And you are the most wonderful, amazing, incredible thing to ever happen to me," said Ash, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He still felt guilty though, no matter what she said to him.

Ash moved to start getting the bags out of their room. _Poppy, James, can you come down here? Something has happened._ "I thought we better let them know, they might have to move too."

Thirty seconds later they had their stuff piled in the hallway when James and Poppy arrived. "What's going on?" said Poppy, looking at Mary-Lynette with concern. "What happened to your arm?"

"I had a slight accident involving the coffee table. We had to go to the hospital…"

"…and we were spotted by Fredrick Blackreed. He'll have gone straight to my father with the news. And we left our address at the hospital so they could contact us for outpatients' services. My father will be able to trace us back."

"And even if we're gone, they might find you," added Mary-Lynette.

Poppy and James shared a look. "This has gone far enough. I think it's time for you guys to ask Thierry for help," said James.

"And we haven't been to Vegas for awhile either, so we'll come along until the dust settles," said Poppy. "In fact, I think we'll drive you, as you guys don't look too good."

James had already snapped out his mobile phone and was talking animatedly. "Yes! Again! We need to get them to you. Yes. Yes. Thank you Thierry. We'll see you soon." He clicked his phone shut and looked up at the others. "Thierry's going to send us an escort to meet us halfway. Meanwhile Poppy and I had better pack up some stuff. We'll meet you guys in the carpark." The two vampires dashed off up the stairs.

"Here we go again," said Ash.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about all the clichés, but hey, that's what you guys want really, isn't it? (Let me know if you would like to see a few less clichés…). Please review! 


	7. Vegas

Thank you to jellysnakes, Kazzy, twin1, kit-deluca and Cat2000 (the spelling mistake has been corrected, thank you for letting me know! I really appreciate it,) for reviewing. Keep them coming, it'll fuel the updates!

On with the chapter.

7. Vegas

It had been another long drive, despite Poppy and James actually doing the driving. By the time they met up with the escort that Thierry had provided, both Ash and Mary-Lynette were exhausted.

Sometime later, Ash woke Mary-Lynette up. "We're here. Look, it's the strip."

Mary-Lynette gazed blearily up at the lights. In her semi-comatose state, she was just too tired to appreciate any of it.

"Don't worry, it's not too much further to Thierry's," said Ash, sensing what she was feeling. "And a good thing too…"

"What? Why?"

"I need to feed. Badly. And you lost too much blood from the coffee table incident for me to even think of asking you."

"I'm sure it would be fine-"

"No. It wouldn't. Just don't start bleeding and I'll be fine 'til we get there."

The driveway that they pulled into was the biggest Mary-Lynette had ever seen. The mansion was even bigger. "We're going to be staying here?" She looked at Ash in disbelief. "_This_ is where you stay in Vegas?"

"Yeah," said Ash deprecatingly. "Don't worry, all the people inside are really normal, no one is completely stuck up. It's mostly big because so many people come to stay."

"Oh. My truck might be a little out of place…"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing."

They were ushered inside by some people in black suits and dark glasses. "What are they, feds?" whispered Mary-Lynette to Ash.

"Nope, that's just the security," he whispered back.

The "feds" left the four of them in an atrium. It had a large piece of glass instead of a roof, creating the impression that it was open air. The large shallow pool in the centre of the room emphasized the feeling of being outside.

A door at the other end of the room opened. "Mr Descourtes will see you now," the voice intoned.

The next room that they walked into was completely different again. It was definitely a lounge, with comfortable couches and lots of pillows, but there was still an air of formality about the room. Particularly shown, Mary-Lynette felt, by the feature of the room. A very large Monet.

_This is just a little overwhelming_… thought Mary-Lynette to herself. Or at least _mostly_ to herself, she amended, as Ash squeezed her hand in reassurance.

A young blond man sat on a couch in the centre of the room, his arm around the waist of a girl with corn-blonde hair and a red-wine birthmark on one cheek. There were several other couples sitting on the other couches.

The girl immediately leapt up on seeing them, to exclaim, "Thank goddess! We were so worried!" She turned to Ash and started to waggle her finger at him. "And you mister, what were you thinking? You've only just got her back and then you go putting her in danger _again_?"

"Please, _please,_ let's not go there right now. I'm having enough trouble with this as it is…" Ash trailed off, suddenly seeming to realise something. "Mare, everyone here knows who you are already, but you don't know any of them."

He turned towards the blond guy in the middle. "This is Thierry, and yes, he's the one who owns this house. Hannah," he gestured to the girl who had waggled her finger, "is his soulmate. Over here," he pointed to another couple, a girl with short blonde hair and a taller guy with dark brown hair, "we have Gillian and David. This here is Thea, a distant cousin of mine and her soulmate Eric." A girl with long blonde hair and a guy with brown hair. "Rashel and Quinn you've already met. Everyone, this is Mary-Lynette." The last statement was made with a certain amount of pride.

Before Mary-Lynette had time to be completely overcome by everything going on around her, Thierry stood up.

"Before anything happens, you four need to get some rest." He gave each of them a quick look. "Ash, you had better come with me…"

Ash nodded quickly and followed Thierry. _Don't worry, you'll just get shown to a room_, he told Mary-Lynette._ I'll be back soon; I've just got to take care of… what I was talking about in the car…_

_Oh. Right. See you soon._

The girl called Hannah stepped towards her. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Mary-Lynette got up to follow her. As they walked out of the lounge, Hannah said, "Don't worry about all of this, well, stuff. You know, the house and all. I couldn't believe it at first either."

"That's something of a relief," said Mary-Lynette with a shy smile.

"And you and Ash will work out fine too. If Rashel and Quinn can turn out okay, so can you."

"Why wouldn't they have worked out?"

"Rashel was a vampire hunter. Quinn is a vampire and he hated humans. Part of me is still amazed that they didn't kill each other.

"Anyway, here's your room," she said as they stopped outside a door. "Your things should be in there already, and so should some food. I'll see you later for dinner." She gave Mary-Lynette a quick hug. "We're all really glad you're here safe, Mary-Lynette. You and Ash mean a lot to all of us."

With that, Hannah walked back off down the hall.

Mary-Lynette opened the door, only to gasp in surprise. She had been expecting a nice, small but serviceable guest room.

This wasn't a guest room at all. Clearly, this was Ash's room.

* * *

Ash was feeling much better by the time her got to his room. The cramps had started shortly after he arrived at Thierry's and his control had started to waver.

Mary-Lynette was sitting on the edge of the bed, thumbing absentmindedly through a novel. She looked up at him as he entered to give him a warm smile, and he returned with a flashing grin. Ash loved it when she smiled, as she didn't do it very often.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Fine now, thanks." He gave her another grin. "So… what do you think?"

"Of what, your room?"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it was yours as soon as I stepped in, even though Hannah didn't tell me."

"How's your arm?"

"Not bad. Itchy more than anything else, which is a good thing I suppose…" She poked gingerly at the bandage, a lock of hair falling over her face as she looked down at it.

Ash couldn't resist. He gently sat down beside her and tucked the hair back behind her ear. He'd done this to girls before of course, but only as a "move". Not because he was feeling gentle and wanted to see Mary-Lynette's lovely face.

She turned to face him at his touch, just like all the other girls did. He put a hand under her chin and kissed her slowly, and that's where all the comparisons with other girls ended.

They melted into each other, driven by both urgency and passion, and the rest of the night was filled with discovery and bliss.

Mary-Lynette was definitely _not_ like all the other girls.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review.

10 points to anyone who knows what Thierry's entranceway is based on. Any speaking of Thierry, could someone please tell me what the correct spelling of his last name is? I didn't have any of the books with him in handy and so I couldn't find it…

Next update soon!

F


	8. On the Run again

Thanks to jellysnakes, EE Diamond, Cat2000, Angelic Chocolate Fairy and Vampirehelsing for reviewing! Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter…

I don't own the Nightworld no matter how much I want Ash! (sigh).

8. On the run (again)

Over the next three days, Mary-Lynette learnt a _lot_. Circle Daybreak, Thierry's operations, what Ash had been doing all year and perhaps most importantly, the other soulmate couples.

It was quite reassuring, she found, talking to some of the other human partners of the couples. Knowing that they too still felt somewhat bewildered at being dragged into a world that they hadn't even known _existed_ before they had met their soulmate. Eric in particular she found she had a lot in common with. If Ash was off doing something official, she started to seek Eric out to talk with, much to Ash's annoyance…

Mary-Lynette admitted to herself, that if it wasn't for Ash, she would probably have been quite interested in Eric. When Ash had found that out he had become quite wound up until she had managed to _fully_ reassure him that Mary-Lynette loved Ash and no one else.

Boys could be sosilly sometimes…

On the fourth dayafter they arrived in Las Vegas, Mary-Lynette was sitting with Eric out in the garden. They had been discussing over which was more useful to society, physics or biology, Eric obviously arguing for biology and Mary-Lynette for physics.

Mary-Lynette hand been elaborating on the physics involved in hunting, (forces, projectile motion, trajectories and the like). "Look at the development of the human race that came from being able to hunt with tools, like the bow and arrow, or even stones, that the use of relies completely on physics."

"Yes, but humans would not have been able to use either of those tools without the evolution of the opposable thumb," Eric countered.

"Oh, so you're going to bring opposable thumbs into this now. We wouldn't have evolved those without physics. If we didn't need-"

Mary-Lynette was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. It had come from inside the building.

They looked at each other, and then quickly dropped down behind the seat they were on. They could hear shouting now and then a few more shots.

They crouched, trying to stay hidden. Mary-Lynette was feeling slightly sick. She knew that these people were looking for and Ash. By staying at Thierry's they were endangering everyone here. It was time for her and Ash to leave.

When the sounds of fighting had disappeared, Mary-Lynette felt a tentative thought being sent out.

_Mare, are you okay? Where are you?_ asked Ash.

Beside her, Eric began to relax, and she realised that he too must be communicating through the soulmate link to Thea. _I'm fine and so is Eric. We were out in the garden together. Is it safe to some back in now?_

_Yes. We're in the main room._

She and Eric stood up simultaneously. Looking at each other, they exchanged a knowing smile.

"I wonder what was going on?" pondered Eric. "And where are we supposed to meet? Thea and I don't have a telepathic bond, seeing as neither of us are vampires. We can share what the other is feeling, and that's enough to know the other is safe, but not much good for giving directions…"

"We're going to the main room. And I think it was probably an attack. People looking for Ash and I."

"Oh."

Mary-Lynette walked quickly to Ash when she saw him, and he put an arm around her tiredly.

"We're going to have to leave," he said.

"I know. There's too much danger to the others if we stay."

"We'll get away from them, somehow."

"Yes. And I'm going to say it, I don't care how clichéd it is, but I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you. And can see the stars," she amended.

Ash kissed her gently on the forehead.

Thierry began to speak. "We were attacked this afternoon by forces from Oak Redfern. They were looking for Ash and Mary-Lynette. We will have to impose tighter security measures to ensure that this does not happen again while they are here. We will-"

Ash cut in abruptly. "It won't happen again Thierry. It's kind of you to offer, but Mary-Lynette and I know we have to leave. We don't want to stay here and endanger everyone else. We're lucky no one was hurt today."

Thierry looked at Ash intently. "I don't think what you're planning to do is the only answer Ash, but if it's what you think is best, then do it."

Thierry looked around the room. "Thank you all for coming. If you want anything you know where to go." As people began to disperse, he walked over to Ash and Mary-Lynette. "Come on you two," he said with a weary-looking smile. "We need to sort out what's to be done next."

* * *

Ash was feeling frustrated. And angry. No matter what he did, he would always be putting someone in danger; Thierry, James, Poppy, his sisters, and worst of all, Mary-Lynette. 

Why did his father feel that they had to be killed? Why could he just disown him? Ash couldn't care less if he was disowned, he fully expected to be, but killing just seemed a tad extreme.

They reached Thierry's office and sat down. Ash looked glumly at his hands, knowing that this was entirely his fault.

"First of all," said Thierry, "Ash, this is NOT your fault. For a start you haven't seen your father since just after your sisters left, for all we know he could have become a deranged lunatic in that time."

"That makes the future seem _so_ much brighter Thierry, but thanks for trying." He looked at Thierry and Mary-Lynette bleakly. "I'm going to have to kill him. He won't let this rest until someone is dead.

"Why should someone have to die? Surely we can find somewhere to hide?" said Mary-Lynette.

"I agree with Mary-Lynette. Killing does not have to be the answer."

_Wow. Thierry being a pacifist. What a change of pace, _thought Ash to himself, knowing just how wrong they both were.

"I have a suggestion for the two of you," Thierry continued. "You can do what your sisters did, Ash. We find the two of you a sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere, with no Nightworld and no one to tell on you."

He reached into a desk drawer. "This is very spy-movie, but I had these made for you in case you needed to leave in a hurry. New identities." He pulled out two envelopes. "In here you will find passports, birth certificates, high school diplomas, everything you need with your new name on it."

A folded piece of paper emerged from the drawer. "This is a map. Marked on it are areas and towns with no known Nightworld presence. It's up to you to find a place."

Thierry shook his head slightly, seeming to remember something. "One final thing," he said, reaching into the drawer once more. "This is a number of a secure line. Ring it every day between two p.m. and two twenty, to check in with us so we know you're okay. Ash, I trust you to be discrete about things…?"

Ash nodded tightly, hardly able to believe what he had been told. They were being exiled to some hick town? Brilliant.

"Arrangements are being made as we speak for you to leave Nevada undetected," Thierry sighed once more. "I hope that everything works out for the two of you. Not very many couples have had to go through as much as you two."

It was then that Ash realised just how much Thierry understood what Ash was feeling. After all, Thierry had done _everything_ he could, in so many lifetimes, to make sure that he and Hannah could be together.

"Thanks Thierry."

"For everything," agreed Mary-Lynette.

"Goddess bless," replied Thierry. "And good luck."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, they're going to stop running all over the country now. I'm sick of them running (and I think they are too). Please R&R! 


	9. Coronet, population 251

It's taken me awhile, sorry! Part of the reason it's taken me so long is that my computer died and then ate itself, along with my back-up disc. This meant that the only electronic version of this story was on ffnet which was a pain, and I can't find most of my hard copies either. The other reason is that I'm lazy, and university really should come first. Hopefully this story will be over soon! Thanks to inara, Angie Kirk, Cat2000, and secret soulmate for reviewing.

Oh yeah, and I don't own the Nightworld or its characters. Nor do I own "Slice of Heaven" which belongs to Dave Dobbyn. If you know the tune, sing along at the appropriate line.

* * *

9. Coronet, population 251

Once the blur of getting out of Vegas was over – lots of cars with tinted windows, exchanges in abandoned warehouses – Mary-Lynette and Ash drove for days. They stayed in all sorts of different motels, hotels, camping grounds, always paying cash, which Thierry had provided.

The driving soon became monotonous though, and they decided that it was time to pick a town.

When they drove into Coronet in the middle of the night and parked outside the library, Ash and Mary-Lynette decided Coronet was _it_. The town was tiny, just one main street with houses scattered around, but when the sun rose, they could see that Coronet was surrounded by majestic mountains.

"A little slice of heaven," said Mary-Lynette.

"Let's see what the locals are like first," said Ash with a grimace.

* * *

When they walked through the town next morning, Mary-Lynette could hardly believe how quaint everything was. The streets were lined with huge old trees, which would look amazing in the autumn. The shops on the main street were almost out of a western, with verandas, covered walkways and hitching posts. 

The museum was at the end of the main street, and it provided an explanation as to why the town looked as it did. Coronet had been a gold-mining town. You could still go panning for gold in the Coronet River which ran along one edge of the town, separating it from the mountains. Coronet had been settled by miners and the town had not changed much since the gold rush. However, the stores had been modified somewhat on the inside.

All in all, it made for a very pretty, old village. Its only problem was the size.

"I really hope there aren't any night people here," said Ash quietly. "We'll be done in a second if there are."

Mary-Lynette nodded in agreement. "But if there aren't… this place is perfect. It's almost like being back home."

They stayed in the town's only motel for a week, trying to suss out any Nightworlders. At the end of the week, when they had seen just about everyone who lived in Coronet at least three times, they decided that it was probably safe.

There was a nice elderly woman renting out a small, furnished, two bedroom house just off the main street. When she found out that Ash and Mary-Lynette were thinking of staying permanently, she was overjoyed.

"It's not often we get young people coming to live here," she gushed, handing over the keys to the house. "Haven't seen any new blood in Coronet for quite some time now."

When they finally managed to stop the woman from talking and had said goodbye to her, Ash and Mary-Lynette collapsed on the bed. "You know she's going to tell the entire town about us now," said Mary-Lynette. "We'll be the most interesting piece of news since so-and-so ran off with la-di-da's husband eight years ago…"

"Oh well, at least we'll soon find out if there are any Nightpeople around." Ash turned over to pull Mary-Lynette into his arms, spoon-fashion.

"I've been thinking," said Ash.

"Don't strain yourself."

"Ha. Ha. No, I was thinking that we're going to have to find something to do."

Mary-Lynette looked at him with a sly little smile. "I can think of _plenty_ of things to do…"

"If we spend all day in bed, we really will become a cause for gossip, Mare."

"I know. But I've been thinking about that too. And I think that at least one of us needs to get a job. Otherwise people will gossip about where we're getting our money from."

"Damn. I was hoping that you weren't going to mention that."

"You just don't want to do any real work, Ash."

"What's your point?"

* * *

Next day, they into town looking for work. Only one place in the entire town had a position available – the butchers. 

Ash applied for the job, was interviewed and got it. Work started the next day.

"At least it means I've got an alternative source of food…" said Ash gloomily as they walked back to the house.

"And you can get me cheap meat!" said Mary-Lynette brightly. "This is going to be great Ash!"

"You just say that because you're not going to be working."

"Maybe, but I think I'd like to try doing some study on my own while we're here."

"Study? But you can't register with a university, your name…"

"I know all that! But I thought that using the internet and the library I could manage. Especially if I get a decent telescope and camera, then I would be able to make some good observations. Maybe even publish a paper – under a pseudonym of course."

"You really were hoping that only I would manage to get a job, weren't you?"

"Well, it'll keep you out of my hair eight hours a day, five days a week…"

Ash smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Mare. I know it's what you want to do, especially as I've taken you away from college. Go ahead."

"There's one thing that this place has over any university anyway. The stars are so much brighter that I should be able to get really amazing pictures and make really precise measurements, as there won't be much light pollution." Mary-Lynette sighed happily. "This is going to be great!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Ash found his new job interesting. He was particularly glad that blood didn't make him squeamish and neither did dead things. 

It was really quite fascinating, what humans did to their food before eating it. All in all, Ash felt that being a vampire was way easier. And you didn't have to kill anything – vegetables included – to get a meal. Unless you wanted to of course. But you didn't _have _to.

The bad part about the job was that it was actually work. When Mr. Skeats, the butcher, found out that Ash was quite strong, it became Ash's job to haul out all the carcasses from the delivery truck, and move them around in the back of the butchery when necessary.

Ash definitely felt that he deserved his first pay check.

Meanwhile, Mary-Lynette was having the time of her life, astronomy-wise. Thierry had sent her a top of the line telescope, with all the lenses and filters she had ever dreamed of owning. It also had a converter so that a camera could be attached and take photos of what was being observed through the telescope. Thierry had sent a camera too, a beautiful Nikon with a completely manual shutter. Now she could finally take pictures of the stars rotating around the North celestial pole. Fantastic.

Despite making friends with Jacqui, the librarian, Mary-Lynette had found the books at the library to be practically useless. She began to rely on the internet more and more, subscribing to various publications online so that she could keep up-to-date with what was going on in the "real" world.

Coronet did not quite seem to be in touch with the rest of the world. Everyone in town knew everyone else. There were no Nightpeople. Everyone quickly came to know Ash and Mary-Lynette as "that nice, young couple who moved into Mrs Bunyip's house." The local newspaper was taken as gospel for important events, and barely anyone watched the news on TV.

Which meant it was pretty much perfect.

* * *

After a month and a half had gone by, Ash and Mary-Lynette were in a comfortable little rut. On weekdays, Ash would work from nine o'clock until midday, come home for "lunch" and then return to work at one o'clock until he came home again at five. The work had become repetitive, but he was getting to know all the regular customers, (translation; the whole town), and was also building up a bit of muscle. Mr Skeats was also starting to leave Ash alone out the front of the shop more, which meant that Ash had fewer worries about feeding. 

Mary-Lynette was also becoming well-known in the town, simply by spending time in the library with Jacqui. Jacqui knew everyone and so she introduced Mary-Lynette to anyone who came into the library. When Mary-Lynette went out to run an errand or go to the store, she found herself stopping to chat to more and more people along her way. Most seemed genuinely interested in her research and many had offered advice on the weather and when the skies would be best to look at.

Weekends however, were different. The library and the butcher's were both closed. With no where else to go, Mary-Lynette and Ash didn't go out much at the weekends. No they kept pretty much to themselves…


	10. Six Months of Domestic Bliss Later

10. Six Months of Domestic Bliss Later…

Six months of domestic bliss later, Ash was really starting to grow tired of working at the butchery. He had mastered every cut of meat, he could tenderise a steak more ways than he could count and was sure he had made several thousand sausages.

There weren't very many ways to progress any further in butchery.

But until something new opened up, that preferably didn't involve sheep shearing, Ash was out of options. And at least he still had his weekends to himself… and Mary-Lynette.

Walking home from work one Friday evening, Ash was feeling disgruntled. It wasn't just the boring butchery either, there was something else. A vague sense of worry and danger.

When he arrived at the house, the worry-danger feeling began to heighten. There was a strange car sitting outside the house. It had a Massachusetts license plate.

And the front door was open.

This was not a good cut of meat.

Silently cursing spending too much time with Mr Skeats, Ash ran into the house, calling for Mary-Lynette. _Mare! Mare! Where are you?_

No reply.

It was then that he noticed the trail of broken furniture leading to the kitchen.

Heart in his mouth, Ash ran in to see his beloved Mary-Lynette lying on the floor, pale as a sheet, a pool of blood spreading out around her. A chef's knife was sticking out of her chest.

And Ash's father standing over her like the cat that got the cream.

Ash didn't even think. He couldn't. He dove for his father and wrapped his hands around his neck.

Hawthorn Redfern was too surprised to respond straight away. But as soon as Ash started to feel like he was in control, he was going to win this time, not his power-hungry father; he felt a lump on the back of his head. Then there was darkness.

* * *

When Ash came to, things hadn't become any better. He was tied with wooden handcuffs to a kitchen chair. His father was sitting across the kitchen table from him, Mary-Lynette's limp body in his lap. 

"Get your hands off her," spat Ash.

"Ash, Ash, Ash," said Thorn with a shake of his head. "I have to say, I'm terribly disappointed in you. Falling in love with a human? It's worse than your sisters running away."

"She's my soulmate."

Ash was punched in the jaw.

"Thank you, Fox," said Thorn to the thug that Ash finally noticed next to him. This must have been the one who whacked him on the head earlier. "Now Ash, I don't want to hear anymore about that. Otherwise, Fox here will have to keep on hitting you, and we don't want that now do we?" Thorn spoke as though he was dressing down a naughty child, but his eyes glittered with fury.

Ash looked up at Fox and grimaced. He was over six feet tall, and nearly as wide. Not particularly fox-like, apart from the red hair. Hired werewolf muscle.

Looking back at his father, he winced. Thorn, as usual was urbane and cultured, completely in control. How he was going to be able to save Mary-Lynette from his father, Ash didn't know.

But looking at Mary-Lynette was too hard. Too much blood.

"What do you want from us? Can't you just leave us in peace?" Ash knew it was futile, but he had started to work the metal hinges loose on the cuffs. Good thing Quinn had told him about that.

"But you don't see, do you? It's _wrong_, son."

"We didn't really have much choice-"

"Fox?"

Fox hit Ash in the stomach, winding him.

When he regained his breath, Ash glared at his father. "Why bother, father? You can't change anything. Mary-Lynette and I are soulmates, whether you like it or not."

At this Thorn nodded to Fox, who reached over to a chair, where a wooden baseball bat was leaning. Fox hefted the bat a few times, patting in his hand. Fox then pulled Ash's chair back from the table, raised the bat behind his head, and swung at Ash, bringing the bat down on his ribs. Hard.

Ash fought his way through the pain. Being hit with wood took far longer to get over than being punched.

But before he could fully recover, he was hit again. And again. And again until Ash felt like he was a mass of pain and nothing else. He gave up on undoing the handcuffs; he just didn't have the strength.

When Fox finally stopped, Ash looked directly at his father. "Hurry up and kill me then."

"Oh no, Ash," replied Hawthorn. "You're my son. While you need to be taught a lesson, there's no reason for you to die. The human however…" Thorn looked over at Mary-Lynette. "Well, by the time we're through with you, she will be."

And with that, Thorn pulled out a wooden baton and both Thorn and Fox pounded their weapons on Ash's already aching body.

When he finally lost consciousness, all Ash felt was relief.

* * *

When Ash came to, his father and the werewolf were gone. His body blazed with pain and his hands were still cuffed uncomfortably behind his back. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Mary-Lynette. 

She had been left lying on the kitchen table. Ash could see marks at her neck where his father must have bitten her. She was very pale, only just breathing.

It was this vision that spurred him to action. He rose up, regardless of bruises and broken ribs, pulling the cuffs apart with strength he didn't know he had.

"Mare…" he said gently as he reached out to touch her face. Her eyes fluttered briefly and she gave Ash the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Then her eyes rolled back in her head.

"No, Mare!" Ash grasped her hand frantically. There was still a pulse but it was very weak. "Mary-Lynette, wake up!" he said, shaking her, but she didn't respond.

"Shit," Ash muttered to himself. What the hell was he going to do? There was no way he could get to a hospital for a blood transfusion in time to save her life. Either Ash had to save her, or let her die.

What would happen if she died? Would Ash ever find her again? Thierry might have managed to find Hannah, but there was no guarantee that Ash would have the luck that Thierry did. And even if he did find her, there was the waiting. He'd already had to wait a year for Mary-Lynette. Ash didn't think he'd be able to do it again.

How did Thierry do it each time? How could he just let Hannah die? "Well I'm not Thierry," Ash said to himself quietly. He took a deep breath, then brought his wrist to his lips and nicked the blood vessels there with his teeth. Angling back Mary-Lynette's head with the other hand, he held his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

_Drink, please drink, Mary-Lynette. It's the only way I can save you._

She didn't respond, but she did start to swallow the blood. Ash just sat, holding her head, tears streaming down his face, hoping that his plan would work.

If it didn't, he would be alone, forever.

* * *

Ash woke up sometime later. He'd let her drink until he passed out, not knowing how much of his blood she would need. Mary-Lynette was just as he'd left her, but no longer breathing. If he hadn't been able to feel the tenuous soulmate link, he would have sworn she was dead. 

Sitting up and looking around, Ash realised he needed to feed and to clean up. His head was starting to ache from all the blood he had lost, giving it to Mary-Lynette. And then he needed to clean up.

The last thing you want to do after discovering that your boyfriend's turned you into a vampire is clean the house, right? Besides, cleaning would stop him from thinking too hard about what to do if she didn't wake up.

When he had finished, Ash took her up to bed, and sat beside her, waiting.

* * *

Mary-Lynette was having strange dreams. _I should be dead, shouldn't I? Maybe I am dead. Where's Ash?_ She could remember the fight, then Ash standing above her, and then this strange world of swirling grey mist, where she wasn't quite awake, but wasn't quite asleep either. 

_I'm sorry Mare… So sorry…_ She tried to grab the thought with her mind but it wouldn't stay.

_Ash!_ she called. _Ash, where are you?_ But there was no reply. Mary-Lynette's mind lapsed into darkness again.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes. Ash was sitting next to the bed she was lying on, looking at her intently. 

"Mare?" he said, not quite believing she was real.

"Hello Ash."

Ash pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried Mare, I didn't know if you'd pull through. Oh, Mare, I love you so much."

Mary-Lynette patted him on the back, somewhat confused. "I love you too Ash, but why aren't I dead? I'm sure I'm supposed to be. I feel a little woozy, but not dead."

Ash looked at her, the guilt plastered all over his face. "Mare, I made you into a vampire."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a bit over this story, and feeling like it's full of cliché's. Never mind, only one more chapter to go! Huzzah! I might even finish it this year! 

I have no idea what Ash's father's name is, but as their family seems to like tree names, I went with Hawthorn, Thorn for short. I was trying to go for something sinister, but refined. If anyone has any other suggestions, I would be happy to hear them.

Thanks to Polished Gem, Siese (sorry, a bit more suspense for you), and blackhairdye for reviewing.


End file.
